wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Акама
| location = Клеть стражницы, Долина Призрачной Луны или Черный Храм, Долина Призрачной Луны | companions = Майев Песнь Теней | status = Жив }} Акама - в прошлом один из дренеев-жрецов Карабора, в настоящее время сломленный, правитель племени Пеплоустов и лидер фракции Пеплоустов-служителей, находящийся у Клети Стражницы в логове Пеплоустов Долины Призрачной Луны. Пеплоусты присоединились к силам Иллидана, чтобы стать его слугами, но это обман. Когда-то Акама был старейшиной дренеев, проживавших в пустошах Запределья. Чтобы не погибнуть от рук орков, пеплоусты стали частью войска Иллидана и помогли ему свергнуть Магтеридона. Позже Акама понял, что Иллидан - не лучший господин, чем свергнутый властитель преисподней. Внешне Акама по-прежнему оставался слугой Иллидана, но тайно он пытался положить конец правлению Предателя. Объединившись с Майев Песнь Теней, тюремщиком которой он был, Акама с группой авантюристов проник в Черный Храм и пробился на его вершину, чтобы сразиться с Иллиданом и победить. Теперь Акама надеется, что Священный Свет вернется в мрачные залы оскверненного храма Карабора. Биография Сломленный Akama is a kind but hardened Broken draenei who was once the guardian of the Temple of Karabor. When the orcs enslaved by the Burning Legion descended upon the Temple, Akama took charge of evacuating as many civilians as possible and then went into hiding with the remnants of the draenei. In the short story ''Unbroken'', he fled from the Temple to Shattrath City before going into hiding, where he was the most exposed of the refugees to the fel energies that caused some draenei to mutate, sending him into a coma. Sometime after the general banishment of the Broken from the draenei camps, he came out of his coma and was sent on his way as well. Before and after the cataclysm and the shattering of Draenor, Akama took an interest in the activities of the former vindicator Nobundo, and had stealthily followed him time and again to observe his efforts to reconnect with the Light, a power the former priest was quite familiar with. After coming out of his coma, Akama had felt nothing but despair and a needling dread of the future. Perhaps he was hoping to see if he succeeded and pave the way back to Akama's own abilities and/or form; only Akama can say. What he certainly did not expect was to witness Nobundo's first contact with the elemental spirits, and while he couldn't hear the spirit of fire when it first spoke to Nobundo, it quite clearly was doing so and left Akama in absolute astonishment. Akama continued to observe Nobundo for another week, and watched as the elements defended Nobundo from the guards of a draenei camp, allowing him to pass through unhindered. Akama did not dare follow, but he didn't need to. The events that he had just witnessed planted a seed within him; seeing what Nobundo had just done, to see he had accomplished, stirred a feeling in Akama that he had feared long dead: Hope. He slipped back into the marsh with his newfound hope. Nobundo, while he had at times felt as if someone had been watching him through out his efforts, was never the wiser of what he had done for Akama.Unbroken The Frozen Throne Years later, Akama, now an elder sage of the Broken draenei survivors, was forced into the open where he fought a losing battle against the pit lord Magtheridon and his army of demons and fel orcs. Akama found himself aided by and , a blood elf and naga who had come from Azeroth to escape the clutches of human captors. Hoping to gain allies in the fight against Magtheridon, Kael'thas and Vashj destroyed the base of the fel orc who had been raiding Akama's makeshift outpost. Akama pledged his loyalty to Illidan and aided them by attacking a larger orcish base, keeping the enemy occupied and away from Kael'thas and Illidan as the two closed the dimensional gateways — which were supplying constant reinforcements to Magtheridon. After that battle, the time had come to lay siege to Magtheridon's Black Citadel itself. Akama pledged allegiance to Illidan, craving vengeance on the orcs and demons who had corrupted and slaughtered his race, however, since this moment he begun planning his inevitable conflict with Illidan.http://entertainment.upperdeck.com/wowminis/en/news/default.aspx?aid=4713 Using his stealth abilities, Akama and a band of his followers sneaked into Black Temple and destroyed the magical energy generators which sustained the defenses of the citadel, and then aided Illidan, Kael, and Vashj in the final attack against Magtheridon himself. When Kil'jaeden appeared and ordered Illidan to destroy the Frozen Throne, Illidan, Kael, and Vashj went as ordered, while Akama remained in Outland to guard their holdings. The Burning Crusade Akama is a level 70 Broken draenei located in front of Maiev Shadowsong's cell in the Warden's Cage in Shadowmoon Valley. In order to reach him, adventurers of the Horde and Alliance had to enter into the underground portion of the Warden's Cage and look to right at what appears to be just a pool of water. Swimming into and under the pool brought them into Maiev's cell where Akama is standing guard. After an introductory quest chain, in which players have to prove that they are not allied with Illidan by killing some members of the Illidari, they are sent to speak with Akama. He explains that it is best for his people to continue to appear to serve Illidan until certain omens are fulfilled. He then gives a quest to speak with who is being held prisoner in the Arcatraz, a satellite of Tempest Keep. Udalo is dead, but has left a clue behind for the next quest. On returning from the Arcatraz, Akama gives a quest to retrieve the , one of the shards of the Ata'mal Crystal, from the Ata'mal Terrace in Shadowmoon Valley. When this is completed, Akama sends the party to meet the naaru in Shattrath City. The , the portion of Akama's soul tied to Illidan's will, is a boss in Black Temple. Akama with the help of the adventurers released his soul and was also able to regain his people's trust. After the Illidari Council is defeated, Akama alongside two souls of Ashtongue members opened the gate to the very top of the Temple. During the final confrontation with Illidan, Akama himself assisted adventurers in battle, although he cannot be killed. Akama leaves the battle during the first phase and is not seen again for the remainder of the battle; however, Maiev Shadowsong arrives for the final phase and remains until Illidan's death. Akama had freed Maiev from her prison cell and led her into the Temple with the aid of players seeking to obtain the that allows entry into the Temple. After Illidan is defeated, Akama swears to fill the halls of the Black Temple with Light once again.Akama says: "The Light will fill these dismal halls once again. I swear it." Задания Он выдает следующие задания: * * (Подземелье) * * (Группа) * * * (Рейд) * (Рейд) * Mists of Pandaria Бойцовская гильдия Akama joined the Brawler's Guild. He yields, after he is defeated by the combatants. Legacy of the Masters Akama is distrustful of Warlocks after witnessing Illidan's fall to his own corruption, followed by the invasion of the Black Temple by the Council of the Black Harvest after the Cataclysm. When a Warlock Adventurer infiltrates the Black Temple following the trail of Jubeka and Kanrethad, they are ambushed by Akama. He agrees to help hunt down the two Warlocks, recognizing the Adventurer's name. Цитаты Видеоролик Черный Храм Акама является рассказчиком в видео для патча Черного Храма; это видео показывает его историю о том, кем он был, и кем он является сейчас, так же изображен его облик до мутации. В нескольких местах он рассказывает о событиях из истории вселенной World of Warcraft; ''атака орками Храма Карабора и побег дренеев в Зангартопь в поисках убежища, возвышение Гул'Дана и активность вулкана, который носит его имя; Нер'зул, открывший порталы, которые стали причиной формирования Запределья; прибытие Магтеридона, а вскоре и Иллидана; Акама, Кель'Тас Солнечный Скиталец и Леди Вайш помогают Иллидану в запечатывании порталов Магтеридона перед финальной битвой; И, наконец, Иллидан утверждает Черный Храм, как свой обитель Его речь транскрибируется ниже: ''Я помню храм, каким он был тогда: место поклонения богам. В его стенах я молился и медитировал. Тогда был мир. И я был счастлив. И еще я помню день, когда пришли орки. День, залитый слезами войны и потоками крови. День, когда напуганные женщины и дети прятались в темных углах. Многих мне удалось спасти, но остальных ждала иная участь. В тот день моё любимое святилище стало Черным Храмом. Там колдовали орки-чернокнижники, которые осквернили землю и чуть не уничтожили нас всех. Даже после того, как бездушное колдовство орков раскололо планету, мои люди не смогли найти постоянный приют. Я помню армии демонов, которые уничтожали нас, как чума. В эти темные времена, некий по имени Магтеридон сделал Храм своим домом''.'' И тогда прибыл Иллидан... Тот, кого называют Предателем - враг моего врага. Мы помогали ему запечатать порта в Запределье, и отрезать путь к подкреплению Легиона. Мы сражались с новыми силами, и вместе вернули нашу святую землю! Я думаю, что часть меня еще тогда знала, что Черный Храм сменил одного злого владельца на другого.. Я предпочитаю помнить Храм, каким он был раньше, а не той мерзостью, которой он стал сейчас.. Моя душа пожинает плоды моей невнимательности, но я был терпелив, и я ждал. Когда настанет время, Предатель... сам будет предан. Akama "Plays Along" After completing the quest entitled , a small scripted event between Akama and the dreadlord — one of Illidan's demon lieutenants — occurs. Vagath arrives with two demonic minions and yells out: * Vagath: Mortals, here? What is the meaning of this, pathetic Broken! * Akama whispers to the player: Have no fear, . Just play along. Akama "kills" the player and reassures Vagath. * Akama: A mere nuisance, I assure you! Tell the Master his prisoner will not escape while Akama and his Deathsworn watch over her. * Vagath: You'd do well not to toy with me, Akama. Illidan has given me strict orders to keep watch on the Warden. If I find out you are hiding anything from me, I will crush you with my bare hands! Vagath leaves and Akama "resurrects" the player. * Akama: Forgive my harsh methods, but the Betrayer cannot learn of the truth. My secret must be kept at all costs! In a cell behind Akama, Maiev Shadowsong speaks up. * Maiev: If we truly desire the same thing, Akama, then release me! If Illidan is to die, it shall be by my hand! * Akama: In due time, Maiev. I've spent years planning to make my move - I can't afford to put my plans in peril by tipping my hand too soon. * Maiev: Curse you, Akama! I am not a pawn in your game...my will is my own. When I unleash my wrath upon Illidan it will have nothing to do with your foolish scheme! Warcraft III *"Я - Акама, вождь дренеев.Мы поклялись в верности лорду Иллидану в обмен на его обещание уничтожить наших заклятых врагов, орков. Они служат лорду Магтеридону - демону чья Тёмная Цитадель находится к западу отсюда. По его приказу они пытаются уничтожить мой народ, но теперь, когда лорд Иллидан с нами мы дадим им достойный отпор. "(Орки Магеридона) *"Мы, дренеи, долгие годы сражались с орками и их хозяевами-демонами. Наконец-то у нас есть возможность покончить с ними раз и навсегда! Лорд Иллидан, мы готовы идти с тобой до конца! " (Повелитель Пустошей) Запоминающиеся цитаты ;Quest:The Secret Compromised :Olum walks up to Akama. : : : : : : : : : : :Akama puts Olum to rest. Shortly thereafter, he summons Illidan. : : : : : : ;During Quest:A Distraction for Akama * * * ;Inside the Black Temple ;Aggro * * ;Killed a mob * * ;Low Health * * ;Death : ;Reach the Top of Black Temple : ;The fight against Illidan : : : : * * * Мелочи *His name is possibly a pun, as the draenei in Warcraft III fought with sickle-like weapons that may be called , so he used a kama. In Warcraft III, he uses both the sickle-like weapon and another blade, and in World of Warcraft he uses two of the sickle-like weapons, making this likely. He still uses this type of weapon in World of Warcraft, and the same type of weapon can be seen on draenei banners. *Some fans speculate that the draenei child featured in the Black Temple trailer is Akama's daughter, and that the child's mother, who was killed by an orc, was his wife. *Akama used the original draenei model, now the Lost One model, in his Warcraft III appearance. It seems that his appearance has been retconned as opposed to multiple mutations. However his current model is a hybrid between Lost One and Broken features, he retains the mouth of a Lost One. Furthermore, like the untainted draenei, his feet are still cloven. *When one sees Akama in World of Warcraft, it is clear he does not quite look like his fellow Broken draenei nor the Lost One draenei. Instead, he looks half way between a Broken draenei and Lost One as seen by his strange face and the basket he carries on his back which many Lost Ones also use. In the story "Unbroken", Akama was said to have taken in a larger amount of the fel energy that caused the draenei to mutate into the Broken draenei, which may explain his appearance. *Akama can be spotted with his Warcraft III appearance in the backround of the art piece "Foes of Outland" by Wei Wang. *His quote "At my age, you see death everywhere. DEATH!", is a reference to the Simpsons. *As of Cataclysm Akama and Maiev appear on the loading screen for Outland. *Akama is the last surviving lieutenant of Illidan's Forces, although he is no longer a member of it. *The time at which Akama met Illidan and his followers has also been retconned (or possibly just eluded the developers). In Gates of the Abyss, it is obvious that he met them after they had begun to close down Ner'zhul's dimensional gateways. In the Patch 2.1.0 trailer, he is instead seen together with them as they decide on closing them. Галерея File:Akama portrait.jpg|Акама в Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. File:Akama.jpg|Акама в Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. File:Staff of the Ashtongue Deathsworn TCG.jpg|Акама держит в руках Посох Пеплоустов-служителей. File:Cataclysm Outland loading screen.jpg|Акама и Майев Песнь Теней Cataclysm. Изменения в обновлениях * * * Заметки Внешние ссылки da:Akama es:Akama fr:Akama Category:Ключевые персонажи Category:Игровые персонажи Category:Сломленный Category:Иллидари Category:Уникальные модели Category:Пеплоусты-служители НИП Category:Долина Призрачной Луны НИП Category:Шаманы Category:Жрецы Категория:Статьи нуждающиеся в переводе